There is a perceived need for materials which are useful as antimicrobials, yet which are substantially innocuous to animals when applied topically.
It is known that certain hydrated metal compounds, such as AlOCl.nH.sub.2 O (pH about 5 or less) or the like, used in underarm deodorant formulations are said to prevent or abate the growth of bacteria.
Preparations and uses of various mixed metal hydroxides including, variously, their derivatives or substituted forms, are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,797; U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,335; U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,509; U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,710; U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,367; U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,714; U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,201; U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,311; U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,980; U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,979; U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,961; U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,555; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,167.